I Have a Wish
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: What everyone in the group wishes for, and the wish that gets wished courtesy of the Shikon Jewel.


"What would you want to use the Jewel for when we get Kouga's shards, Miroku?" Sango asked the monk as the Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo sat in Kaede's hut.  
  
"I would use it to protect the ones I care about..." He simply stated, eyes cast into the floor.  
  
"I would use it from those we love that died to come back to life." Sango responded, her eyes too, cast into the floor.  
  
"I would use it so that Inuyasha and Kagome admit they love each other." Shippo blurted out.  
  
"Nice one Shippo. **WE** all would like to see that. What about you Kaede?" Miroku asked the old miko.  
  
"For Kikyo to rest in piece. She should not run on this earth any longer." Kaede simply stated, as she smiled at Shippo.  
  
**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**  
  
"Inuyasha! You're early!" Kagome exclaimed when she saw Inuyasha jump through her bedroom window.   
  
"Let's go back already. We have to get the shards from Kouga soon." Inuyasha barked, grabbing Kagome's arm.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha was subdued.  
  
"Okay, Let me get my stuff, Yasha." Kagome answered, eyes looking over Inuyasha's fallen form. She made her way out of her room.  
  
"**_If I could make a wish on the Jewel, I'd wish for Inuyasha to love me..."_** Kagome muttered, forgetting about Inuyasha's excellent hearing.  
  
"You wouldn't need the Jewel for that, Kagome... I already do..." Inuyasha said loudly, unawhere that he spoke out loud.  
  
"You love me?" Kagome blurted, heading back into her room.  
  
"I said that outloud?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I love you, so much, Yasha. Let's go." Kagome said, as the two walked out of her room.  
  
"Kag.. I'd wish to be human for you.." Inuyasha said to her as they walked.  
  
"No... I like you like you are. A hanyou and proud of it. A very overprotective hanyou, but a hanyou all the same." Kagome responded.  
  
"I love you Kagome. Don't ever change." Inuyasha said as the walked up to the wellhouse.  
  
**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**  
  
"Miroku, Lay the hands off!" Sango said, walking towards the well. Something began to emerge.  
  
"Yasha! Quit it! STOP tickling me!" Kagome's voice said between laughs.  
  
"Only if you say it again, Kaggy.." Inuyasha's voice sounded.  
  
"Okay, okay! I love you, Inuyasha! Now.. you say it too or I'll say the word!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"Feisty today, Kag? Okay.. I love you too. Happy now? Let's go before someone hears us!" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Too late, Inuyasha.. " Miroku said, earning a slap from Sango.  
  
**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**  
  
"These are the last two... Here we go.." Kagome said, placing Kouga's shards into the Jewel. A burst of light appeared, and the Jewel lay in Kagome's hand, completed.   
  
_'I wish that our group, the human ones, will become inu-hanyous. So that Inuyasha won't have to see us die, hundreds of years before him.'_ Kagome thought. The jewel shattered, becoming less than dust. The wish wasn't selfish, evil, or bad. The human part of the group felt heightned senses, strange feeling ears, and also felt taller.  
  
Everyone stood the same height as Inuyasha, minus Shippo.   
  
Kagome's hair lenghtened by a foot. Black dog like ears sprouted from the top of her head, and her human ones left. Her once brown eyes turned a misty dark blue and silver. She cracked her fingers, feeling the claws.   
  
Sango's hair lenghtened by around a foot and a half, and dark brown dog like ears sprouted from her head. Her eyes gained a golden tint to them.  
  
Miroku's hair lenghtened by about half a foot. Dark colored ears sprouted from his head, and his dark blue eyes gained a golden tint.  
  
Kaede, who Kagome didn't expect to be affected, had her hair lenghtened by two feet. It turned a silky black and shone brightly. Black ears sprouted from her head, and she looked 30 years younger. Her eyes turn a lighter misty blue silver that Kagome.  
  
The group looked at each other in surprise. Especially Kaede. Shippo began drawing the group out, to show them how they looked. But Kagome thought of an idea.  
  
"Doesn't the well work for me and demons? " Kagome asked with a smirk.  
  
**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- _**

**_How is it? Should I kept it as a oneshot? yes or no?_**

**__**

**_Kyla Miller_**

**__**

**_IYWriterGirl_**


End file.
